It's Time
I awoke from sleep with a startle. It stared at me from the end of the bed, the translucent figure of a woman bobbing up and down as it hovered. My breathing quickened, I couldn't believe what I was looking at; a cool breeze brushed past my face as it approached. "It's time," the ethereal being whispered; her lips didn't move, the voice emanating from inside my own head. It stopped by my side, freezing air flowed out from it like dry ice. I looked into her face, her features dissipated, as if skittish of direct eye contact. "It's time, he's waiting for you downstairs," she said, her hand slowly raised and pointed a tendril like finger out of the room. The woman vanished. I felt compelled to go. "Who's waiting for me?" I asked, but she was long gone. I walked across the landing and down the stairs, I stopped before the open door of the living room, slowly peeking my head around the door-frame. "What the fuck is that?" I exclaimed, scared for my life by what I saw. A chill touched my shoulder as the ethereal whispered in my ear, "Deeeaattthhhh." No, no, no! I said to myself as I turned to run up the stairs. It felt as if I was wading through treacle, being pulled downstairs towards that thing. The woman tracked me, "You can't fight it, it's your time." I held the banister to pull myself up, resisting the urge to give up. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw it, gliding effortlessly towards me. With all my might I made it to the top of the stairs, crawling on my hands and knees I approached my bedroom. The ethereal angered, her voice raised, "What do you think you are going to do? You cannot outrun Death!" Watch me, I thought as I sweated and panted my way back to the room. I forced myself to stand, uneasy on my feet, hundreds of unseen fingers tugging at me to return to my destiny. I rolled myself over my wife and fell backwards onto the bed. I scrunched my eyes tight, my body began to numb. I chanted, I'll give anything not to die, I'll give anything not to die. "That can be arranged," its deep bass voice announced. And I woke. I flung back the covers, revealing my clammy body to the world. The sudden surge of air cooled my body. My pulse raced. I'd never been so glad to be awake. I looked over to my wife, her naked body lay motionless. My heart dropped. That can be arranged. Those words at the forefront of my mind, as I reached forward and touched her ice cold skin, I accepted it, but it surprised me all the same. I collapsed on top of her and cried. Her body was so stiff, I didn't except her elbow to thrust into my side and for her to grumble, "Get off and give me some covers, I am freezing!" "You're alive!" I said shocked, pushing myself up. "Of course I'm fucking alive. Can you check on Sophie, I'm too cold." My daughter. I knew before I left the room. I knew before I saw her bedroom door ajar. I knew before I saw her empty cot. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings